


Соблазн или обед

by Grey Stingrey (Nashevans)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:29:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29737359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nashevans/pseuds/Grey%20Stingrey
Summary: Азарафель соблазняет Кроули обедом. Только что здесь обед и где соблазн? Или история о том, что ест Кроули на самом деле.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 1





	Соблазн или обед

Азирафель звонил Кроули редко. Кроме тех случаев, когда требовалось расследование по поискам Антихриста. Сейчас же можно было расслабиться. Приятно расслабиться, чем Азирафель и воспользовался.

— Вы знаете, что делать. Сделайте это стильно, — прозвучало в трубке.

— Привет, Кроули. Я решил, что мы можем продвинуться дальше в наших отношениях. Дальше обеда. Предлагаю включить в меню нечто большее, например, шоколадный торт, — промурлыкал в трубку Азирафель.

Кроули примчался через рекордные семь минут. Волосы стояли торчком, на щеке ещё оставался след от подушки. Видимо, он спал сладким сном, но ничто не помешало ему примчаться быстрее ветра. Какой демон мог противиться соблазну? Не погружаясь в этимологию слова, демоны сами были отцами искушения. Но когда тебя соблазняет ангел, устоять невозможно.

Кроули немигающим змеиным взглядом уставился на Азирафеля, сидевшего в кресле, и, крадучись как кошка, подошёл поближе. «Неужели можно?» — говорил нарочито невинный взгляд демона.

Демон действительно был невинно греховен в своей сущности. Если ему предлагали соблазнить и согрешить, он шёл на соблазнение всей своей душой, если бы она была. Люди так смешны в своей порочности…

Но предложение шло от Азирафеля, и Кроули не мог устоять. Он стал на колени перед сидящим ангелом и ткнулся носом ему в жилетку.  
— Ты так пахнешь, — пробубнил демон.

— Как? — полюбопытствовал Азирафель.

— Ваниль в шоколаде и кардамон, — бубнил демон. — Новый одеколон и озон.

— Мне очень приятно, — улыбнулся Азирафель. — Может мы продвинемся дальше в соблазнении?

Кроули было так легко соблазнить на свою порцию пищи, поэтому никто из них не медлил.   
Кроули расстегнул пуговички на брюках, и ему в ладонь лёг тяжёлый и плотный член Азирафеля. Несомненно больше, чем у среднестатистического британца, но Азирафель был ангелом, и тело ему выдали совершенно идеальное.

Азирафель мог бы собой гордиться ещё больше, потому что в жёлтых змеиных глазах Кроули плескалось нескрываемое восхищение. Он разглядывал член с отровенным обожанием, и тот от демонического взгляда увеличился ещё больше.

Наконец Кроули лизнул выступающую капельку смегмы, показавшейся ему слаще небесной манны. Для демона сосать член было подобно тому, как есть зимой фруктовое мороженое. Иначе говоря, демон был горяч, член был горяч, и терпко-горьковатый вкус напоминал о сладости греха.

Кроули сосал, причмокивая и на миг выпуская багровую головку, чтобы взглянуть на лицо возлюбленного ангела. Тот сидел, зажмурившись и прикусив кулак. Казалось, что ему больно. Но нет — Азирафель чувствовал наибольшее наслаждение на свете, которое неудержимо нарастало, собираясь накрыть с головой.

Кроули замедлился и стал помогать рукой. Втянул губами одно яичко за другим, поглаживая мошонку, прошёлся языком по уздечке, отчего член у Азирафеля стал каменно-твердым. Пылающий взгляд Кроули мог сотрясти вселенную, но он всего лишь поднялся и поцеловал Азирафеля.

Собственный вкус с губ демона сводил Азирафеля с ума. Голова кружилась, перед глазами всё плыло. Несмотря на неспешный ритм, он был готов взорваться в любое мгновение.

Кроули расслабил горло, заглатывая член Азирафеля практически полностью. Ангел всхлипнул и кончил, содрогаясь в конвульсиях. Мощный оргазм выветрил все мысли из головы. Стало легко и просто. Тело показалось ангелу приятно воздушным, парившим среди звёзд. Превосходно.

Демон облизнулся, проглотив белковую субстанцию. Он аккуратно застегнул пуговички на брюках Азирафеля и встал с колен. Азирафель был немного дезориентирован после оргазма и глупо улыбался демону влюбленной улыбкой.

— Обед, Азирафель? — спросил он, отправляясь в уборную, чтобы умыться.

— Чизкейк или блинчики с черникой? — размышлял вслух Азирафель. — Я ещё не решил. Что хочешь ты, Кроули?

— Свой обед я уже получил, — вышел из ванной Кроули с полотенцем в руках.

— Я всё же хочу тебя соблазнить на клубнику со сливками, — улыбнулся Азирафель самой невинной ангельской улыбкой.

— От искушения устоять невозможно, — согласился Кроули.

В «Ритце» чудесным образом освободился столик на двоих. Демон соблазнился на одну ягодку, представляя количество сливок на груди, животе и члене Азирафеля. Это определённо надо было попробовать.

О чём думал Азирафель, соблазняя демона на обед, так это об шоколадном торте, которым следовало накормить одного очень голодного и очень влюблённого демона.


End file.
